Porcelain Veins
by soldiette
Summary: Things were certainly unexpected, but they wouldn't have it in any other way. AU GEISHA STORY! [KyouyaHaruhi. R&R!]


Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt to make an AU of Ouran High School Host Club

**Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt to make an AU of Ouran High School Host Club. As background info, Haruhi is a geisha and Kyouya is her **_**danna**_**. The spacing is once again weird so pardon me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did!! XD**

**Foreign, geisha terms:  
Danna- someone who provides for the geisha. XD **

**Mizuage- virginity XD**

**If you have read Memoirs Of A Geisha, then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. And pardon me if there are any typos!**

"Haruhi-sempai! Ohtori-san just called. He said he would like to meet up with you tonight in the Akiga Tea House. His assistant said you should be there by 7." Haruhi's geisha apprentice, Kiri, announced.

"I'll be there at 7:15. I have to wait for Hikaru to bring the new kimono that I asked for," Haruhi said as she was applying eyeliner on her upper eyelids.

The young apprentice sighed, and did not seem surprised with her senior's nonchalant reply. This was the usual, everyday routine anyway: Ohtori Kyouya calling up to schedule a meeting, and Haruhi deliberately making excuses just for the sake of being late. Being late meant making her _danna _wait, and she didn't quite care. In her past geisha years, he was always the one who wasn't punctual when it came to their appointments. Whenever that happened, she couldn't quite complain since he was just one of her ordinary customers, among the many others. But now that he was her _danna, _Haruhi can now act like a spoiled little girl. Sure, having a _danna_ actually meant being in an unspoken commitment with one customer, which is an understatement for someone who is as important to Haruhi as Kyouya. It also entailed the former to always be at the latter's beck and call, which, in their case, is actually the opposite. Yet both of them wouldn't have it in any other way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're late" were the first words that came out of Ohtori Kyouya's lips the moment Haruhi stepped in the private room that they both requested for. He had a scowl plastered on his face, which meant that his day didn't go very smoothly. Haruhi knew better than to antagonize him at a time like this, so she decided not to provoke him any further.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-sama, but I had to wait for Hitachiin-san to deliver this lovely kimono that I meant to wear for this evening." She bowed before she proceeded to the seat next to him.

"Which one of them delivered it?"

"Hikaru."

"I see," Kyouya took a sip of the tea that he earlier poured on the cup. "I bet it was just one of his silly excuses to be able to see you."

"Kyouya-sama!" Haruhi exclaimed, flabbergasted at Kyouya's accusation. "Hitachiin-san wouldn't do that. He's just a very good friend of ours, and you know that."

Kyouya turned to take a good look at Haruhi, and this seemed to confuse her. He now had that usual stoic look on his face, which concealed the thoughts that were floating through his mind at that very moment. Really, who wouldn't be suspicious of another man's actions anyway? For him, she was more than just a geisha whom he met up with every night. She was more than just a mere entertainer, a mere consoler who comforted him whenever he had a bad day. She was something more, and yet he couldn't find any words to describe what she actually was to him. Though, it was harder to describe how beautiful she looked like, sitting right in front of him. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a neat bun with an ornament that had a lackluster shine compared to that of her hazelnut eyes that glittered under the bright, fluorescent lamps that surrounded them. The shimmer of her fair skin was emphasized by the dark blue, butterfly-printed kimono that covered her up, and that made Kyouya's desire to take every piece of clothing off her body stronger than before. It was now very difficult to maintain his calm composure.

"Hmph" was all that came out of Kyouya right after he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Haruhi sighed. She wondered about what went through in her _danna_'s mind, yet she knew that she wouldn't be successful in forcing him to tell her anything about his thoughts.

"Anyway, how was your day, Kyouya-sama?" Haruhi poured more tea on his cup when she saw that it was already empty. She also thought that this was a perfect opportunity for her to show him a glimpse of her lovely wrist.

Kyouya stayed silent for a while, taking one last look at Haruhi's wrist before she covered it again. Taking a sip, he said "the latest project was successful. Ohtori Medical Corporation now has a branch in New York."

"In America? That's great! Now your company's not only multinational, it's also international as well!"

"Yeah. But you know what that means, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She didn't know how they got into a position like this, but Kyouya was now on top of her. He opened her kimono slightly, kissing her collarbone. "Kyouya-sama!"

"I have to leave for America three weeks from now."

Haruhi felt her pulse stop for a second. For a moment, everything was silent except for the nightingales outside that sang softly. Their song was much louder to her than it should have been, and she didn't know why.

"B-b-but…" she stuttered, for she could not find the words to say.

"I want to take you with me, Haruhi. I want you to quit being a geisha, and leave Japan with me. You won't regret it," Kyouya replied, his head resting on Haruhi's chest.

"But…what about my life here? My apprentice, my job?"

"I can find someone to take care of Kiri…and you'll never have to work ever again."

"But what about our friends? The twins, Hunny, Mori-san…and Tamaki-san?" Haruhi realized that she had made a mistake, and she suddenly blushed as she mentioned the name of her _danna_'s rival. They were best friends, sure, but when it came to Haruhi's affections, they were undeniably enemies.

"What about Tamaki?" Kyouya now lifted his head to look directly at Haruhi. He was mad, for she even brought him up. Tamaki was one of his close friends, and he didn't exactly bear a grudge against him. It's just that the thought of Haruhi actually being _concerned _about that guy brings many connotative ideas in his head.

"I mean, aren't you guys friends? Does he know about this? Is he actually okay with your departure?"

Kyouya now stood up with a frown on his face. His mood obviously changed for the worse.

"Suoh knows I'm leaving. Even if he opposed my departure, it's not like he can do anything about it. As for the issue concerning you, you should know that he gave you up long before when I became your _danna_."

Haruhi stood up, surprised. She didn't know that Tamaki gave up on her. Knowing that he did felt like a needle being pulled out inside of her. When she picked Kyouya to be her _danna_ instead of Tamaki, she felt guilty for she felt like she caused a void in between their friendship. For a long time, that invisible specter of guilt haunted her at night, and its presence was only assuaged when she started seeing Kyouya more often. Now she felt instant relief.

"T-that's…"

"He gave you up for me, Haruhi." Kyouya's arms engulfed her small, fragile body. Haruhi felt the fast pace of his heartbeat, and she could tell that he was nervous. Never did she see him this scared. At that moment, he looked like a little boy who held on for his dear life, on something that seemed like it was going to fall along with him eventually. And she felt like she was the only one who could save him.

"But if you want to stay, then go ahead. Don't ever show yourself to me again if that's the case." His voice suddenly grew cold, and he turned his back against her.

She felt a pang in her chest. The pain almost blinded her, and her eyes began to look blear as countless tears fell on her cheek. She didn't like him when he acted this way. He made her seem like the damages, if there were any, were irreversible.

She wrapped her arms on his waist from behind. "I want to go with you," she muttered, as she buried her face on his back. She sobbed, and her sobs slowly choked her. The thought of not being with him hurt her. As each second passed by, the pain suddenly grew and she couldn't stand it any longer.

Everything was becoming more blurry, yet she felt him turn around and hug her tightly. She felt his heart beat once again, only this time, its pace was faster. His whole body seemed to shiver as he embraced her. Finally, she understood what that meant. He was also scared just like her. She knew it wasn't easy for him to leave her just like that. He wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't by his side. Both of them needed and wanted each other's company.

He wiped her cheeks with his thumb, and looked at her dearly. "I don't know what I would do if you were away from me. I wouldn't be able to stand it, you know."

"You idiot, it's not like I'll ever leave you" was Haruhi's reply as more of her tears fell.

They embraced each other, and for a while they stayed like that. Then Kyouya spoke with a deep, husky voice that Haruhi never heard him use before. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I paid the same price as your _mizuage _againa week ago for the sake of having some time alone with you. I wanted to surprise you tonight."

Haruhi blushed, and a deep shade of red could be found on her cheeks. Before she could even reply, Kyouya pressed his lips against her. She was shocked, yet her fingers entwined with each other on the back of Kyouya's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Things were certainly unexpected, but they wouldn't have it in any other way.


End file.
